Shūhei Hisagi
Summary Shūhei Hisagi (檜佐木 修兵, Hisagi Shūhei) is the co-lieutenant of the 9th Division, formerly under Captain Kaname Tōsen and currently under Captain Kensei Muguruma. He shares his position with Mashiro Kuna. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Shūhei Hisagi Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Lieutenant of the 9th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Causality Manipulation (With True Shikai and Bankai. Any damage that Hisagi or his chains receives will be reverted as if nothing as happened), Energy Absorption (With Bankai. Hisagi with his Bankai can absorb his opponent's spiritual energy into a black orb with his chains), Chain Manipulation (With True Shikai and Bankai. Hisagi can shoot out chains to immobilize his opponent), Immortality (Type 8. With True Shikai and Bankai. As long as Hisagi or his opponent has spiritual energy they will not die. Any damage they both recieve will be reverted as if nothing as happened), Weapon Mastery, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Electricity Manipulation (With Hadō 11), Paralysis Inducement (With Bakudō 62), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Town level+ (Should be in the same league as the likes of pre-timeskip Renji and also Tetsuzaemon Iba, an equal of Ikkaku. Dominated Yumichika until he used his true Shikai. Somewhat staggered Ayon with Tsuzuri Raiden) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ (Withstood attacks from Findorr, Ayon and Hollow Tōsen. Should be about as durable as Ikkaku and Renji) Stamina: Extremely high. Took heavy damage from Ayon, and was able to fight and ultimately defeat his former captain, despite receiving further grievous injuries. Fought against Hikone using his Bankai he had to endure "dying" 1000 times feeling every injury he received ranging from getting bifurcated to having a hole being blown through his body where his heart was. Range: Extended melee range to dozens of metres with his Shikai, tens to hundreds of metres with Kido spells. Standard Equipment: Kazeshini, his Zanpakutō and Explosive Bands. Intelligence: High. Was one of the best students at Shin'ō Academy and already considered a candidate for a Seated Officer position long before his graduation, well aware of his strengths and weaknesses, can be a cunning combatant and make the best of a situation where the odds are against him. Weaknesses: Reluctant to release his Shikai unless he absolutely has to. Any injuries he has sustained before using his True Shikai or Bankai will not be reverted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. * Kazeshini: Taking the form of 2 Kusarigama connected by a chain. Its powers revolve around its chains. Hisagi can entangle himself and his opponents with Kazeshini's chains. If Hisagi or his chains are damaged or destroyed in any way using his own spiritual energy Hisagi can revert all damage as if nothing has happened. Although any injuries he had sustained before using this power will not be reverted. **'Kubikake:' A physical technique that Hisagi can use by throwing the chain of Kazeshini around the neck of his opponent, from here he can pull the chain hanging the opponent strangling or ensnare them knocking them off balance and bringing them toward him. File:Kubikake.gif|Kubikake Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. * Fushi no Kōjyō: Hisagi conjures a large black orb of chains far overhead, which reflects shadows across the surrounding area. Thick black chains extend from the orb into the ground like a tree. The chains extend and wrap around both the necks of Hisagi and his opponent. Their spiritual energies are drained to continuously reverse the damage inflicted upon one another. Kido Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden: A spell to charge lightning like power through matter. When used with a chain wrapped around a target it can cause immobilizing effects. Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan: The caster generates a pillar of Reiatsu that is fired upon the target. In air, the pillar multiplies into a hundred to ensure it strikes the target and pins them onto a nearby surface to immobilize them. File:Tsuzuri_Raiden.gif|Tsuzuri Raiden File:Hyapporankan3.gif|Hyapporankan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Shinigami Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Causality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Chain Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Status Effect Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Electricity Users